


The fighters

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: I am also a we (Sense8/HG universe) [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, I decided to mush together my two big fandoms on here, M/M, They are all victors in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Our cluster are all victors of the hunger games in some way. All have their own trouble with the Capitol and President Brandt. (Aka Whispers)each of them has a chapter in this story.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Series: I am also a we (Sense8/HG universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603546
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. I have an enemy, I won't stop until he's dead (Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> The first out of eight chapters for each of our August peeps. 
> 
> 61st- Sun  
> 63rd- Lito  
> 66th- Nomi  
> 67th- Riley  
> 68th- Will  
> 69th- Capheus  
> 72nd- Wolfgang  
> 73rd- Kala
> 
> Kept the canon HG victors (except Gloss- he won the 60th games) in their respective years just to make it easier for me to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun grew up training. She was the best.   
> But victory doesn't feel like victory

Sun looked calm as ever walking on that stage, no need for unnecessary overconfidence or remarks. Not when her trainer is watching. Nodding at her studied posture. 

The people of Two are applauding. Chanting her name. Everyone knew how Sun Bak was the best in her class. How she's the daughter of the quarry's official manager, one of (if not the) most influential men in the district. 

Her partner was the equally experienced fighter Kwan-Ho Mun. And together in the arena they were unstoppable. 

They were. Because the 61st games ended in the "fiercest, longest and most interesting finale of this generation" according to capitolites even to this day. 

With her standing victor. 

She answers the questions in the same calm tone she used in the pre-game interview. Keeping her eyes on Min-Jung, her mentor, the whole time. 

But Sun keeps seeing Mun in her dreams every night. 

_No, she's not supposed to, she's supposed to feel okay with her victory the same way he would've felt if he was standing victor instead._

On her victory ball she escaped to the roof of the tribute center with Min-Jung. Both letting the cold wind blow their cigarette smoke away while they took another drag.

"This is wrong" she tells her mentor. 

"What is?" 

"All of this, the way they treat us after the games. How Mun and all the other tributes are just milestones in the way for my victory" 

Sun knows these are words of treason. And that if anyone in Two heard this, they would not be merciful. But the older victor only sighed. 

"I've seen you fight, but I also saw you during your daily life at the academy. I was there when you stood up to that upperclass woman that tried to hurt your friend. I saw the way you played with the Peacekeepers' dog when you thought no one was looking."

Min-Jung put her hand on Sun's cheek. 

"You have a heart as soft as a baby bird. Whatever you did in that arena, whatever you choose to do now that you realized what you did. Promise me you won't let it come at the cost of your big heart" 

Sun closed her eyes and let herself feel the sense of motherly love. A thing that existed only as a memory.

Two years later, Sun watches the games as a mentor. district Two got their back-to-back victory with last year's girl and her equally impressive finale and kill. But the year of the 63rd games was obviously the year of district 1, or more accurately, district 1's Lito Rodriguez. 

Even Sun would admit she found him attractive, and the Capitol audience went wild for him. A charmer, with a charisma that was unmatched by anyone that year. He used his looks and convincing promises to create and break alliances. To kill. 

No one was surprised to see him on the throne, all smiles and waves and cheeky banter. 

Sun found him half drunk in a club six months later. That was when she learned what some victors had to do. That only fueled her hatred to the Capitol. And strengthened a bond between the two. 

Another three years later, Sun meets Nomi Marks. Genius, district 3 lethal smarts that earns her the crown. And just like Lito, Sun watches her sell her body too. Her hatred is growing even more. 

Every time she's back home at victor's village she's punching her punching bag until her knuckles are bleeding dry. A punch for Lito, For Nomi, for the other young man and woman between Lito and Nomi. 

_I take all my anger; push it all into my fist, and fight for it._

Her trainer taught her to fight an enemy. 

Now she has a new enemy. 


	2. Lying is easy, it's what I do (Lito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lito wins the games by lying. And he keeps on lying to the Capitol ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABY DOES NOT DESERVE THIS. (none of then are why did I put them through it)

Ever since his childhood, people kept telling Lito he was meant to be a star. 

In district 1 you have one way to do that: volunteer, participate and win the games. Or else you're gonna be stuck at a dead end job in one of the many luxury factories. 

Lito Rodriguez was a dreamer, he wanted to see the shining lights of the Capitol. No matter how. 

_Be careful what you wish for, Mijo._ His mother once said. 

Nobody challenged him when he walked on that stage to join his classmate Cassandra, and Daniela Valasquez, district 1's adored escort, was already squealing with excitement. 

His smile only cracked when he looked at the last row of eligible tributes, one young man stood quiet with his eyes to the floor.

After his mother, his aunts and many friends left, Lito stared at the door with a hopeful expression. And he came. 

"You are crazy, Lito" Hernando Fuentes shook his head and crossed his arms. 

"What, you don't believe I can win?" 

"You are an amazing fighter, but you have twenty three opponents to beat in order to win. These games are about odds, you know the line, but how do you make them in your favor?" 

Lito took his arm. "I swear to come back. Odds or no" he gave his boyfriend the longest hug he ever gave him. A kiss was out of the question, for the cameras he knows are there. Always. 

During the interview, he's in his natural place, where his charisma can ooze out and his confidence soars. He knows he has the audience under his spell, like he always Imagined, just like in his dreams. 

If standing in front of the camera was his dream, the arena was his nightmare. 

Daniela said his games lasted about 15 days, but it felt like so much more, it started when he went behind his alliance's back, found the other tributes and promised them he's on their side when the time comes, the 3 duo killed Cassandra and the Fours for him. And then he killed them.

He turned his back on the 5 and 8 girls when Joaquin from Two killed them and they called his name, thinking what they had was special. 

His finale battle with Joaquin was the fourth career finale in a row, their swords were clashing, it took them an hour and multiple injuries to battle it off with their bare hands on the edge of the cliff, when one finishing punch from Lito sent Joaquin down the cliff and into his death. 

For the victory interview Lito is no longer calm and excited as he was, all the smiles and banters are one big fake, one big show. 

He's back home and he brings Hernando to the victor village, because he can't sleep unless Hernando is there, pulling him out of his nightmares, without him, Lito would've gone crazy by now. 

And one day, when Hernando is off to work as a promsing jeweler, Lito finds President Milton Brandt sitting comfortably on one of the sofas. 

"To what do I owe the honor, Sir?" Lito hurriedly pulled himself together, Brandt's presence made him uneasy. 

"I am here to simply tell you about the victor's duty your mentor hadn't really mentioned." 

"Duty, sir?" 

Brandt took a sip of his glass of wine. "Yes, it's integral for you to except. You see, the people of the Capitol can't get enough of your star quality. And you surely can spare your time for your fans who helped you through the arena, would you?" 

"Of course, it's important to be in touch with the fans" 

"We don't want you to end up like Raoul Pasquale, don't we?" Said Brandt

Everyone in One knew about how Rauol went mad after his games, how he burned down his house in the victors village with himself in it, (the house stood all fixed now)

"No sir we don't" 

* * *

Lito was naive for the first time a client, a woman asked for his company. 

After his first client, the president made it clear of whats at stake if he refuses to cooperate. Of _who's_ at stake. Lito would work hours on end, fuck every capitolite that demands his _devotion_ If it means Hernando is safe and unaware of what his lover does. 

After his victory tour he sits with Sun Bak in a club. He's half drunk and ranting heavily about all the clients he had until he can't anymore. She doesn't answer; but he knows she is listening, she buys him another round of tequila shots. 

She's not much of a talker, but he watched her hands curl into fists. She crushed the shot glass without even flinching. 

Sun wasn't like him; spliting his time between One and the Capitol. He never saw her. And suspected she wasn't _Working_ like he was. So he was stuck waiting till the 64th games so he could see her again. 

He spends the 64th and 65th year between clients and drinking with Sun. He can't help but look for her everytime. 

And Hernando, he thinks about Hernando a lot. 

Soon enough his life are just lies piled up on top of eachother:

When he crawls out of a petite lady's bed with a noble goodbye- that's a lie, he'll never love a woman like that. 

When he tells Caeser he's a bachelor forever- that's a lie, it's just that no woman nor man will ever compete with Hernando, his beautiful secret. 

When Daniela- truly worried for him- asks if he's fine and he tells her he is- that's a lie, he's not fine. 

When he tells the curious graduates of the academy about how glorious the games are, and that they should volunteer- that's a lie, the games are a sham, and winning isn't worth it. He watches them die every year since the 64th. 

There are three people he never lies to: Sun, Hernando. And soon enough, his fellow victor prostitute: Nomi Marks. 

Funny how quickly, how naturally the lie forms in his mouth. And it doesn't leave a bad taste anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long ome because he's my favorite out of the cluster :)


	3. The real violence is the one we do to ourselves (Nomi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomi became her true self thanks to friends. And she would do whatever it takes to keep them safe, whatever Brandt throws at her; she can handle it for their sake.
> 
> Who would've thought that she'd meet the girl of her dreams in the Capitiol?

Nomi wasn't surprised to hear her name called. That was the deal after all. 

The deal was simple: the Capitol brought their stylists and surgeons bought with Bug's victory money to help her transition, to finally look like her real self. The only condition was that she'll have twice as many slips of her name in the bowl, to "make up for all the years It was Michael's name in there" 

So she expected the deal, and on her final year, she's reaped. Nomi looks over to Bug onstage with the victors. He nods. _If he did it, so can I._

The remake center removes all of her unwanted hair, the prep team talks praises about district 3's new stylist, fresh out of the academy and just a "wonder to work with" 

"Here she comes now!" Squealed one of the women. 

The curtain was brushed to the side, and Nomi hurriedly pulled up the sheet to cover her breasts. A young woman, with silky brown skin that glimmered under the florescent lights. Her eyes were dark and huge, judging her up and down. Her hair was a mess of colorful dreads. 

"Hey, Nomi, I'm Amanita, your stylist" she presented her hand to shake, and Nomi took it, hesitantly. 

Nomi's outfit was a dress made of little lights, the prep team was correct; Amanita was an artist with clothes. 

When it was time to send her off to the games, Nomi was glad that it was Amanita sending her off with a big hug, holding Nomi's hand tightly. "I believe in you" 

* * *

Nomi didn't hear the final canon, the blast from the bomb she threw dimmed the sound. But the trumpets were loud enough to confirm:

She was victorious. 

Soon enough, Amanita showered her with hugs as she helped Nomi into the victory party's dress: "midnight blue is so your color" 

Nomi had to take her word for it, the heels were bad enough, and she almost tripped on the way to the stage.

She held her breath when President Brandt put the crown on her head. His eyes were flickering under the lights. And they sent a shiver down her spine. 

* * *

When the President told her what she'll have to do she didn't hasitate. Keeping Teagen, Bug and Amanita safe was all that mattered. 

Her client finished with her and brought her to a club, saying how this was the best bar pub in the entire city. 

She was suprised to see Lito Rodriguez sitting alone, drinking, his pretty face soured as he took another sip. 

"You're Lito"

"You're Nomi" his expression didn't change. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Take a guess. Hint: involves _work_ "

Of course, a handsome man like him. She remembered her first games as herself, these were the games he won in. Charming and Charismatic. 

"I'm sorry" 

He forrowed his eyebrows, "don't be. You know what it's like. Don't you?" 

Nomi sat down. "How do you deal with this?" She whispered. 

"I have a reason to keep going. Someone to keep me from going crazy" his voice was also quiet. "But when I'm here, I tend to use.. something else. Because he can't come with me here" 

Nomi didn't move a muscle, knowing what he meant, he was just like her, in a way. His lover is a secret, shielded from the Capitol.

But her lover is right here. Everytime, always under the president's watchful eye, and she can only see Neets two weeks every month. 

* * *

During the games, Nomi sits with Sun and Lito, the other outliar victors raise an eyebrow at her, but sitting with them, talking to them feels good, feels familiar and _right._

When she's in the Capitol she does what she must, but always escapes her hotel room to Amanita's place, with Amanita's family. Neets comforts her after every client. After every nightmare. 

Nomi feels as right with Amanita just as she does talking to Lito, to Sun. 

She feels like home. 


	4. Death doesn't let you say goodbye (Riley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley nevr quite recovered after the arena.

The avalanche was unexpected. 

There they were, her and Magnus running on the mountain from the final two careers. And then the next, she woke up, and saw Magnus' head split on a rock. 

"I give you, the victor of the 67th hunger games: Riley Gunnersdötir!" 

Since the stylists rremaked her image, bleached her hair and put a blue streak on it, she was known as Riley blue, the first victor from district 5 in years. Even decades. 

In fact, the only mentor her and Magnus got was Yrsa, victor of the 46th games. She was firm and quiet, but her advices saved their life multiple times. 

She shook her head when she saw Riley onstage. Wearing the crown. 

Riley hates the village. It's big and makes her feel lonely, with Yrsa as her only companion. 

She hates the nightmares, the guilt she never ran from. She was doomed as soon as her name was called in the arena, and even more doomed when Magnus' name was. 

She intended to make him the winner if it came down to it.

_There must be some way to make them stop, right?_

About two months after she came back to Five, she meets Shags and Nix. They work at the power plant station, death is as common as is it is in the arena. And they got stuff that is good, stuff that is only supplied to Six, the drugs and Morphling numb her the way she wants. 

The two other things that grounds her from ending it all are her dad and music. 

Whether it's her dad playing the shiny piano in her new house (she hasn't heard him play in years, they had to sell the piano after her mom died) 

Or the loud, electronic music they play at Capitol clubs, the right kind of clubs. Lito Rodriguez knows where to find them, and Nomi Marks and Sun Bak always follow. 

She once asks the DJ to have a go, and once she fiddles with the keyboard she feels magic. The way its itching her ears waiting for the beat to drop, or when she hits the right kind of nerve while picking blindly at the keyboard in her High. 

She makes that her skill for the tour. Makes a set for each district. 

President Brandt forces her to whore her body like Nomi and Lito, whenever she passes them in the Capitol they nod, their eyes say it all. 

Sun sits with her when Riley's not in meetings. They smoke together in silence. But Riley felt the connection, even without words.

She continues to forget with drugs and she doesn't care. 


	5. Dont give up yet (Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wins the games, and looks for a new purpose. Someone he could save. And as soon as he lays eyes on last year's victor. He's determined to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is.. really pissing me off you'll see why.

Throughout the entire replay of the games, Will found himself playing with his suit collar. 

He looked away as the two older careers murdered his district partner- Twelve year old Sarah Patrel- on day 4. 

He promised her he'll save her. 

The interview is over and Caeser signals the beginning of the party. Will noticed Nomi Marks with a Capitol woman and man, as if on instinct, Will walked to her. 

"Welcome to the victor life, Will." Nomi offered a hand. He found himself talking to her instantly, she and the district 3 stylist seemed like people he could trust, he could connect to. 

"Good to see you making connections" Jonas, his mentor, gave him a half-smile. "It'll serve you in the next years mentoring with me" 

"Nomi seems like a good person to talk to" Will located last year's victor in the corner of the banquet. Slopping over a Capitol man. Being from district 6, Will knew how to recognize a person under drug influence instantly. It was not frowned upon for the citizens to take a dose or a couple. Will shuddered as he remembered what his dad was probably doing now. 

The Capitol man was shamelessly grabbing at her, she didn't seem to even resist. 

Will wasted no time. "Hey, hands off; can't you see she's fucking stoned?" 

The man pushed her off of him, causing her to causally drop half to the floor. "The rule says I can do whatever to her. I get her for the two hours I paid for" 

_What?!_

"Well that's bullshit because if you're a real man you'd treat her with respect after what she went through" Will hissed. 

"She was just some forgettable victor if it wasn't for her looks. What can I do I don't have enough money for Cashmere Richson. You can have her, she's not worth the money" 

Will snapped and kicked the man down to the floor. Stomping on his stomach. "She might be forgettable but I'm not" he kicked the man to the side, possibly breaking a few ribs. 

The music stopped. People's eyes were watching. 

"Go back to partying please" said a chilling voice over the speakers. A voice who congratulated Will just half an hour ago. 

The president himself. 

Hastily, people turned away, whispering. The music was back on. Will expected peacekeepers to jump on him by now. A woman escorted the injured man away and Yrsa, district 5's other victor came to pick Riley up. She yanked Jonas away when he offered his help. The two older victors left without a word. 

"I would have done the same thing" said a firm voice from behind. Will recognized Sun Bak, district 2, 61st victor, leaning on the wall crossed armed. Not from afar, Nomi turned back to the man with her, giving him a nod. 

Not surprisingly, they delayed him in the Capitol for two more days, and on the second, he got to meet the president again. 

"Mr Gorski. Tell me, were you always such a fighter for justice?" Asked Brandt, adjusting his glasses.

They sat in an isolated concrete room, with only a mirror, a table with chairs, and a peacekeeper standing guard. "Well, yes I was. Always sneakinh things from shops to give to the poorer kids, he wasn't the first dickwad I had to take down" 

Milton Brandt leaned forward. "You see, Mr Gorski that righteousness has a price in a victor life. It has no place in it. Miss Blue was just fulfilling her duty. It is a duty some victors tend to take. I was gonna offer you the job as well, but after your little trick I don't think you'll be profitable. So the old fashioned way it is" 

The mirror was replaced with a screen, showing his home in Six, his dad on the porch, drinking like he usually is. Diego pulls up, like he promised Will he'd do. "Will's supposed to come today? I heard some rumors going around that he got delayed" 

His dad sat up. "The hell? I wanna see my boy I'll see him. That was the goddamn deal isn't it?" 

Brandt clicked his tongue. "Treasonous words. You know the punishment for that don't you?" Will froze. "You see. Mr Gorski, I cannot harm you. But they... and what a shame would that be.. on a day that supposed to be happy for Six.."

"Stop it, okay? I'll- I'll do it. Okay? Whatever it is. The prefect fucking victor just... don't hurt them" 

"Your first and final warning. Mr Gorski, next time it's consequences" 

* * *

Six months later and he's on the victory tour. Jonas has spoken to him countless times, they bonded with a strong beer. But Will knew the man is holding a grudge, he's disappointed. 

When the train pulled at district 5, he held his breath, Yrsa and Riley were there, Riley seemed focused enough. Yeah, she was sober and clear. 

Her hands were shaking when they exchanged pleasantries. 

The speech was okay. Will knew the repetitive lines by heart after almost half the tour over by now. 

After dinner, Jonas got up and left. Yrsa didn't bother to stay either. So it was just them. 

"I remember you helped me" she says quietly. "And when you know what the cost is. You know how big the sacrifice is.. So.. thank you" she gave him a smile. 

"You need to help yourself" he blurted. 

Riley sighed. "I'm sure you know by now the dreams are hard. This is just protecting myself from the memories" 

"You're forgetting where I'm from. I see it daily, the effect it has on people. Even ones that are close to me. Please, for your sake, you need to stop" 

"The president must have told you what I do. What Nomi and Lito do" 

"Yeah I know.. and I can't blame you for coping with that by drugs. But you can find other ways to" 

Riley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I do have.. other ways.. Like my dad, I try to use as less as I can when I'm home. And music"

Will smiled. "Yeah; I heard your set last year on the tour. Totally boss if you ask me"

"Thank you" she pulled her chair closer.

"I'll see you again on the victory ball. I'm looking forward to it. And of course next summer. For the games" he felt like he's blowing it. Really badly. 

She took his hand. "How about I'll try to stay clean till then?" 

"Sounds great" 


	6. I have a feeling I'll have a good year this time (Capheus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year since victory Capheus gets a tribute to mentor. Every year he tries his best to help him.  
> Every year he fails miserably. 
> 
> But he refuses to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY  
> BOY  
> DOESN'T  
> DERSEVE  
> THIS

Capheus had never seen the people of Eleven this happy. Considering the last victor they had was Silas Kabaka. And that was 24 years ago. 

His mother kisses him and holds him tightly. He refuses to let go either- he missed her so much. 

"You did it my son. I'm so proud!" 

Over the past six months people continued to thank him- he is the reason they won't starve this winter. He couldn't be more happy they won't. 

On his victory ball he is back in the capitol, the first person he looks for is Sun. It was her advice that saved his life in the arena, she was there at his party, giving him tips. He also met her friends, Will and Riley and Nomi and Lito. 

Now they stood in a circle near the deserts table, Sun inviting him to join. "Hey new guy, let us share witg you some points about Capitolites you can exploit next summer" Lito clapped his back. 

He ended up with their company for the whole evening. 

* * *

That summer of the 70th hunger games, he hugs his mother goodbye. 

"It's just for a month. I'll be back for sure this time" he promised her. 

"I know" she caressed his cheek, "but I'll still miss you everyday"

"I'll keep her safe for you, Van Damme" Jala claps him on his back. 

"Make sure the peacekeepers won't pick on her, okay?" 

Silas appeared next to Shiro. "Don't worry Capheus, I'll also keep your mother safe while you go with Seeder" 

Capheus doesn't know who the two tributes are, but he studies the boy with extreme caution. He's 16, from the few families that aren't starved everyday. He knows Seeder will take the girl, hopless, 13. 

But his boy might have a chance. 

Capheus smiled at the sight of the smile that lit the boy's eyes when Capheus promised to get him out. 

How that light was quickly crushed when the boy from 2 slashed his face then stabbed him in the bloodbath. 

"I'm sorry about your boy" Sun says from behind him. "Don't be. Your kid is just playing the game" he replied. 

For the next week he took in the death, grieving. The boy Sun was mentoring drowned in the flood, the girl from 4 was the sole survivor that didn't drown. 

_There's always next year. Right?_

* * *

Next year he's even more sure he can do this, Anthony is a muscular young man, 17. Probably worked in the fields. 

He tells Anthony everything he learned in the past two years, every advice Sun gave him. Anthony listens carefully and takes notes. 

Anthony avoids the cornucopia, he grabs a bag next to him and bolts away.

He survives day two, three, four, five six and seven.

He's in the final 8.

Capheus gets to see Silas guiding the Capitol camera crew to the square, where Anthony's big family, along with his big Sister Elena, Jala's fiancee. 

The Seven girl sulks closely to him. But Capheus isn't worried, she's just harmless and lucky like he was back in his arena. 

Until she drops from the tree with an axe and shoves it on his ribs. 

Capheus stared at the screen for a second, Anthony's vitals were dropping fast and then it went black. Signaling his death. On the main screen, the Seven girl runs off to the cornucopia. 

Caeser and Claudius are milking the story, in awe of the new twist, how the Seven girl tricked them all. 

There's always Next year; next year he wouldn't be 6th, he'll have a victor's crown. 

* * *

Ravion is 14, but Capheus is sure he can work with that, if he himself succeeded, he can bring Ravion home. 

He's like the brother Capheus never had, he listens even harder then the previous two, he tells Capheus how he saw him on TV and was so proud to see his district on the throne; even if the Capitol was disappointed. 

"I really wanna go home; I wanna see my family again" he said on one of the training days. 

"You will" Capheus hugs him. 

Capheus lost him in the bloodbath when a girl from 1 threw her knife on him while he ran. And his screen was black. 

He walked out, found a corner of the sponser den no one sits near and cries. 

"You always do your best, where does it get you:?"

Sun was sitting next to him. 

"I just hope for the best; it's how I get through most of the time. Even before the arena" 

"Aren't you frustrated, don't you hate them" 

Capheus laughed and wiped his face. "I have no place in my heart for hate. After peacekeepers killed my dad; I stole a gun, and was ready to go face them, you know what stopped me?" 

She shook her head. 

"My mother, she taught me that I cannot be like them. I can't hate them back because then I'll be no better than those peacekeepers" 

"Your mother is very wise" 

Capheus stayed with Sun for the rest of the games. After the party for Wolfgang Bogdanow, he went home happy. 

Maybe next year. 


	7. He's my brother, and not by something as coincidental as blood, by choice (Wolfgang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix's name is called, Wolfgang doesn't hasitate.

The reaping stage looks really high from bellow. 

From the last row, it seemed almost out of reach, like it doesn't affect him at any way, and After today, it won't affect him for the rest of his life. 

_So much_ _for victors' family always getting reaped._

Life in district 8 sucked for everyone. Even if they were rich victor nephews like him. While Felix and his family had to deal with the peacekeepers and the crushing threat of poverty, Wolfgang had to deal with his shitty uncle, shitty father and the negative reaction of people to him because of said shitty family. 

He was suprised as fuck when Felix actually stuck around for all these years. 

Even the escort thought district 8 sucked, because her job at hiding her boredom was crap. The usual propaganda film played, and the escort pulled out a name from the girls' bowl: Katarina Unger. 

Next to him, Felix sighs "well, it was nice to lose my virginity to her" 

The escort reaches out to the boys bowl. 

"Felix Brenner" 

Wolfgang watches his best friend's face turn paper white. He imagines his own face look exactly the same. 

He doesn't think: "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" 

Felix tags at his arm. "Wolfie; you can't-"

"You can't stop me" Wolfgang exists the row. "What about your uncle? You know that's what he wants, you promised yourself you wouldn't do it" Felix hisses, chases him to the aisle. 

"That was out the window as soon as your fucking name was called" 

Before Felix could say another word, Wolfgang sprints up the aisle and on the stage. The escort is beaming with some kind of positive reaction. "A victor's legacy! Oh yes!" 

Felix returns to the line defeated. 

* * *

The arena was a blur of bloodshed and canon blasts. The shortest games of the past 25 years: 8 days only. 

Wolfgang was responsible for 7 of the 23 kills, 3 of them were careers.

His final battle with district 1's Lila Facchini was literal fire, in the end, he grabbed the molotov from the cornucopia and set her on fire. Not even flinching. 

Not even if it reminded him of his first kill ever; where he choked his dad with an old electronic cable. 

On his victory interview, Wolfgang continued to play on the mysterious brooding angle. The Capitol ate it up and he got to be himself. 

Caeser's question was a throw off: "tell me Wolfgang, we all remember you volunteering, but you never told us why, was it your uncle's wish?" 

Wolfgang scoffed. "I will be the last person to do what my uncle wishes. I did it for Felix" 

"Why? Do tell" 

"Because he's my brother, and not by something as coincidental as blood, by choice, he choose to stick around with me and there was no way I would've let him go in" 

From the second row, Lito Rodriguez shook his head. 

* * *

At first, when the president explained the duty's rules Wolfgang was ready with a snatty comeback just to watch the man's face. But instead of threatening his family, Brandt moved straight to Felix.

"You can't reap him anymore. He's past the age" Wolfgang leans forward.

"There's more I can do. Trust me. You wouldn't want to know" 

What Lito said was right: he answered Caeser's question with honesty. He exposed his relation to Felix in front of everyone. Now the president has a leverage.

Suprisingly, Wolfgang finds his new duty an escape from the faces that hunted him at night, all these women that buy him provide him with the same amount of distraction he gets from drinking with Lito occasionally. 

Lito just shurgs and says its good for Felix that Wolfgang doesn't care to fuck random women. 

The only thing that makes him angry is how he's treated like a whore by the rest of 8 because he dosen't have a choice. And what makes him even more angry is how people like Lito must do what he does unwillingly. 

* * *

Next year, the young woman from 9 gives the crowd shy smiles and honesty. 

She has caramel skin the stylists clearly took advantage of, and her curly hair is wild and untamed. She looks like a goddess and he immediately knows what Brandt is gonna do with her.

Wolfgang won't let him.


	8. My body isn't a field of land to be purchased (Kala)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kala knows believing in something other than the Capitol is forbidden. But then again, she does a lot of forbidden stuff in secret. That's why it gets her the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey ironic because in my HG series there's a victor I named Kala that had two lovers, yes I totally based her on our Kala.😉

_One final kill._ Kala wraps the handmade bomb with tears from her jacket and picks it up, all she has to do now is wait for the One girl. 

While she waited, she looked at the night sky with a smile, one unsuspecting capitolite would guess she's smiling at the cameras, or the sponsers watching, or Rajan, back in Nine. 

It wasn't the little statue she nicked back in Nine, but she knew he was listening anyway. 

_Give me the strength to do what I must._

From behind the bush she hid in. Kala heard rustling, the girl was there, humming softly. 

Kala lit the bomb with the lighter she got from the sponsers and threw it right before the flame reached the bundle. 

She shot her eyes tight and put her hands over her ears. 

The trumpets sounded dim over the blast. 

* * *

They put her in gold for her district's grain field. "Gold for victory. Darling!" Said one of the prep team workers. Who had golden tattoos swirling on his face. At the remake center she remembered the tattoos were purple. 

Everyone were gawking at her smarts. Caesar asked her again how can the daughter of a mere merchant cook can make liquid that paralyzed the tributes leaving them at the mercy of careers. 

She found herself blushing hard when last year's winner caught her eye. 

Nomi Marks offered her hand to shake. "Even I don't know how to make a bomb. I used the mines. Congrats" 

Lito Rodriguez followed. A Capitol woman on his arm, he exchanged a glance with Nomi. He shook his head but hidden it cleverly.

"Listen. The president is gonna offer you something, a job. Whatever her says, you must say yes if you care about your loved ones" 

That night she accidentally pushed the 8th floor button instead of the 9th. And met face to face with last year's victor and the job she'd be offered. 

She stumbled back into the elevator and pushed the 9 button fanatically. The last thing she saw Before the elevator doors closed was a playful smirk on his face and a distant look in his eyes. 

* * *

As soon as she returned to Nine she found her things already tidied up in her new house. With her familly in it. Her father's restaurant was now famous and visited daily, he told her. 

She held him close and whispered. "Did they find him? If they did-" he cupped her face. "Don't worry, your little Ganesh is safe on the bathroom shelf, the cameras can't know he's there." 

She nodded. "Thank you" 

* * *

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Sun when she visited district 2 for the tour. 

Kala look down. "Yeah" there was no use lying to the old victor. 

" _He_ will try to sell it. Don't you have a boyfriend back home?" 

"Its complicated between us..we never tried... I never felt confident enough.. and we got into a fight because of it..." she explained. 

Sun shook her hand. "You need to lose your innocence before he can use it. I would've suggested Lito, but you're not his type" 

Kala couldn't believe she suggested it. "You're right, what about the victor from last year?" 

Sun raised her eyebrows. "If you can get Wolfgang to do it, you should. He's younger. And maybe willing" 

On her victory ball Brandt tells her to stay one more night because Ajay Kapur, his minister of defense, wants to be the first to run her. 

She walks over to Wolfgang, they were officially introduced on the tour and the victory dinner, where he added bratty comments throughout the entire time.

Now he was drinking beer; his black button shirt only half done. "Look I know this is a rude suggestion. But I could really use your help with.. the duty thing" 

Did she imagine? Or did his blue eyes widened at the last part? 

"I'm still.. innocent. When it comes to things like this.. and since we're on the same age I thought you can.. uhh teach me" she bit down her lips. _you're ruining this, Kala._

His face stiffened. "Don't you have a boyfriend back home?"

"It's.. it's complicated. We're not really together- at the moment" 

"Okay. Are you sure you want to-" 

"I have no choice. I don't want to let this guy be my first" 

His face softened. "Follow me" 

* * *

In the dim light of the hotel room Wolfgang was given, she could see his face clearly. And _Oh Ganesh_ , _these eyes_. No one in Nine had eyes like his, like the light blue skies during harvest season. 

"Your eyes are beautiful" she muttered. 

"Yours too. I didn't know one can have eyes this dark" he smirked. 

She moved in slowly for a kiss. A thing he did so often with girls, yet she could feel him hasitating. Enjoying every moment. Just like she did. 

They took it slowly, he told her how to move and what to do with her hands; that kept shaking. 

"You are so brave for doing this" he told her as they lied side by side on the bed. "You're not different" she said. "I use the work as distraction. When I'm with these women. I don't think about the arena. You've seen what I did"

"You also volunteered to save that other guy. Your friend" 

"And I would have done it again. But you, and Lito and Nomi. You have no choice. And that pisses me off" he turned away.

"I wish I could save you from this" he added. Not looking at her. 

She laughed bitterly. "It's funny. Before the tour, me and Rajan had a fight, I told him I wasn't going to have sex with him because I wasn't ready. So he brought it out to my mom and I got really angry..And now look at me" 

"Are you upset your first time was with me and not him?" 

"It's not like I could do it with him.. the president only offered the job when I begun the tour.. but I'm glad it wasn't with that minister" 

"Wonderful" Wolfgang got up and dressed. "I have a client in an hour, you should go ready yourself too" 

"I'll see you next time?" She got up. "Looking forward to it" he replied. 


End file.
